1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an item and/or object tracking system and arrangement, and in particular to an item tracking system and arrangement for use in tracking and managing items and/or objects associated with a signal emitting element, such as a tag, a radio frequency identification tag, a transponder, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of item and/or object tracking, various systems and arrangements have been developed to effectively and accurately track an item, as well as some characteristic or data associated with the item. For example, and as is known in the art, an item can be “tagged” with a signal emitting element that transmits a signal including specific data. This data can be used to track the item, control the flow of items in the system, locate the item amongst multiple items, make decisions regarding the dispensing, movement, purchase, or other action related to the item (or group of items with a similar characteristic), etc. For example, one such item tracking system is shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/240,022, entitled “Dynamic Control Containment Unit,” the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such tracking systems are useful in connection with tracking various items that are placed within or removed from a specifically-configured containment or storage structure.
There are different types of signal emitting elements, including tag members, radio frequency identification members, transponders, and the like. Some of these members are active, i.e., continuously or periodically “wake-up” and transmit information and data for receipt by some signal receiving member, or passive, i.e., remain dormant until activated by some other device or member, such as a “wake-up-and-transmit” signal from a signal receiving member. As stated, both types of tag members may be used in connection with a tracking system.
However, certain items and/or objects are not amenable to the use of such existing tag members. For example, certain items are too thin or too flimsy to be positioned in a container, e.g., a drawer or a shelf, and effectively tagged, where the system can read the tag and obtain the necessary data. Accordingly, a tag has been developed that can be attached to and extend from a surface of such an item, such as the “flag tag” used by Mobile Aspects, Inc., which has been used in connection with the above-referenced “Dynamic Control Containment Unit” and associated system. Using such an extending tag allows for a thin or flimsy item to be associated with a tag; however, the issues of accuracy and interference are still present.
Currently, in order to effectively identify and establish a data exchange between the signal emitting members, e.g., tag members, and the signal receiving member, e.g., an antenna or the like, a complex and configured structure is required. Further, even such a specialized configuration may not effectively identify all of the tags (and, thus, the associated items) in the containment area based upon the random positioning of the tags. For example, the items may be too close together, thus leading to the contact or close proximity of adjacent tag members. In addition, when the item includes metallic components or features, data emission and receipt from and to the tag will be subject to interference. Therefore, the accuracy of the tracking process may be compromised.
There is considerable room for improvement in the accuracy and effectiveness of item tracking systems, which are deployed throughout many industries and in numerous environments. There is also a need for an item tracking system and arrangement that can be used in connection with specifically-sized or -shaped items and/or objects. In addition, there is a need for an item tracking system and arrangement that can maintain accuracy regardless of the materials used by or integrated with the item-to-be-tracked.